A Thousand Year Old Secrets
by Lushyypants9
Summary: Sequel to History Repeats, Alexandra is pregnant with Klaus' baby, but she has an awful secret that she's been hiding from Klaus for a thousand years and only Elijah knows her secret. Will she end up telling him? Or will it all just collapse before she realises. Klaus X Alex .. Elijah X Alex .. Elijah X OC
1. The Originals

Finally! My first completed story! After this chapter I will begin with The Original's story line and I cannot wait! I'm not sure whether or not I will continue with The Vampire Diaries depends on what you guys prefer! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

 _New Orleans_

Grace sighed as she downed whatever the hell was in her glass, she glanced around the well lit establishment and smiled at the memories that came before her.

"Third time in here this week."

Grace turned around to the sound of a voice and smiled at the familiar face.

"I'm obsessed with the gumbo, Jane-Anne"

The woman now named as Jane-Anne smirked back at Grace.

"You know, ladies in the 9th ward say my sister, Sophie, bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish."

Grace laughed and glanced down at her empty glass as her thoughts came back to her. Jane-Anne noticed this and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Grace sighed and looked into Jane-Anne's eyes.

"I asked around the Quarter about my family."

Jane-Anne raised her eyebrows at Grace.

"And?"

" _Nothing_. Zero. I can't find a _single_ person who remembers them."

Jane-Anne put a hand on top of Grace's.

"You know that's because people like you.. They all ran out of here years ago."

Grace glanced back up at Jane-Anne.

"What do you mean people like me?"

Jane-Anne grabbed a map from behind the bar and set it in front of Grace.

"In the bayou, they call the werewolves "Roux-Ga-Roux". Jane-Anne circled a part of the map and Grace looked on curiously. "You head out there, you'll find what you're looking for. Be careful. It's the last place you'd ever want to go."

Grace hugged Jane-Anne and smiled at her as she took the map and left the bar.

* * *

I groaned as my phone rang incessantly.

"Hello?"

 ** _"Alex? Is that you?"_**

My eyebrows furrowed as I took in the voice.

"Grace? What is it? What's wrong?"

" ** _I need your help. It's about my family, our family. I think I have a lead but I need some help."_**

"Grace, you know I will help in anyway that I can, where are you?" I pulled away the curtains to see it was still quite late and I frowned as I noticed Klaus' car come up to the driveway.

 **" _New Orleans."_**

I pulled back from the window as she told me.

"New Orleans? That's where your lead is?" I ran my hands through my hair.

 ** _"Yeah, why? What is it?"_**

"Let's just say, both Klaus and I have history there."

 **" _You won't tell Klaus will you?"_**

I sighed.

"Of course not, I'll meet you as soon as I can" I heard the door open and I said goodbye to Grace before I hung up and Klaus strode in the room.

He took in my presence and smiled.

"You're awake."

I smiled back at him, I had to think quick what I was going to say to him.

"Listen, would you be okay if I go out of town for a while?" I asked.

Klaus stared at me and narrowed his eyes.

" _Why?_ Where are you going?"

"It's just Grace, she needs my help with her transformation, what with the full moon coming up."

I stared at Klaus and he hummed.

"Where is she?"

"She's only in Georgia, so I won't be far and you can always call me if you miss me _too_ much."

Klaus walked up to me and hugged me around the waist, and he kissed my forehead.

"I suppose I can let you go, just this once." I felt him smile and I tugged him closer to me. Klaus was too good to me, and I hated lying to him, but if he knew where I was going there'd be no way he'd let me go. Especially back to New Orleans.

I leaned on my tip toes and kissed him softly.

"I love you."

Klaus stroked my cheek, and his gorgeous sea blue eyes gazed into mine.

"I love you too sweetheart. Be careful okay? And let me know if you need anything."

I nodded my head.

"I will."

* * *

I've been in New Orleans for at least three hours now and I can't find Grace anywhere and she's not answering her phone, and it's not like I can use compulsion in this town, Lord knows whos on vervain.

I walked down into an alleyway as I tried calling Grace again but she still didn't pick up, I glanced up as I noticed someone making their way towards me and I stiffened up my posture.

"Can I help you?" I asked the young girl in front of me.

"Hi, yeah sorry, do you know the time? I don't have a watch and my phone is dead." The girl replied, smiling slightly.

I smiled at her and reached for my phone.

"Oh yeah sure." Before I could give her the time, I felt dust blow in my face and everything became double, and I started becoming dizzy.

"What the hell did you do?" I groaned at the feeling of nausea run through me before I blacked out.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Klaus asked his brother Elijah.

Elijah's brown eyes bore into Klaus' and replied. "If you wish to know what the witches have in store for you. Follow me."

The brothers enter a mausoleum and noticed a young brunette girl standing inside.

Klaus narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Sophie Deveraux. What is this?"

Elijah turned to Sophie. "He is all yours. Proceed."

Sophie stared down Klaus as much as she could, trying to intimidate him.

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire _Klaus_. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphaned street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He _does_ what he wants, he _kills_ who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me."

Klaus laughed maliciously.

" _This_ is why you brought me here, Elijah?" Klaus turned to his brother and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Hear her out Niklaus, you need to listen." Elijah nodded at Sophie and crossed his suited arms and watched his brothers reaction curiously.

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?" Klaus began to get angrier the more Sophie began to speak, but the people that came in made him quiet.

"Klaus, you need to listen to them." Eyes similar to my own stared up at Klaus sympathetically, Grace and I were practically the same only with her hair to her shoulders.

Klaus laughed again and he rubbed his hand over his stubble in impatience.

"Grace, love, you're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand - no offense, sweetheart - means a thing to me."

Elijah noticed Grace glance down to the floor.

"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift...of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

Klaus' smirk had dropped as Sophie spoke to him.

 _"What?"_

Grace decided to speak up.

"I know it's possible with you and -"

"What are you saying?" Klaus growled impatiently.

Sophie turned to Grace and nodded at her and she disappeared out the back.

"Will somebody answer me!" Klaus' booming voice echoed throughout the mausoleum.

"They're saying, I'm pregnant." My own eyes stared up at the hybrid whose own eyes had widened with realization.

Elijah put a hand on Klaus shoulder.

"Niklaus...Alexandra is carrying your child."

"No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate." Klaus denied.

"But hybrids can. You're both part wolf and vampire. _You're_ the Original hybrid, the first of your kind and this pregnancy, is one of nature's loopholes." Sophie explained.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything at all. I didn't know _what_ to say. This wasn't something I thought would ever happen. I tried to get Elijah's attention but he was too focused on what Sophie was saying.

"My sister gave her _life_ to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us."

All eyes turned to Sophie and Klaus began to get angrier by the second.

"How _dare_ you! You cannot keep me here! I'm a hybrid as well!" I shouted at the stupid girl.

Sophie turned towards myself, her eyes held a look of anger and hostility.

"I've dealt with you. Because you were a vampire first and then a werewolf, it was easier for me to get rid of your vampire side, so you're only a werewolf now."

"What? I am going to _kill_ you as soon as this is all over." I threatened her. I could feel the others' eyes on me, and I could feel Klaus' hate towards Sophie.

"That's fine, because you'll never find out how I did it."

Elijah was the one that decided to speak.

"Well, Miss Devereaux, I know for a fact you haven't completely got rid of Alexandra's vampire side, because only witch could ever do that and she is dead. And we _will_ find out what you did with it" Elijah's voice was filled with malice and a quiet anger that was much worse than Klaus'.

Sophie glared at Elijah.

"If you _don't_ help us take down Marcel, so help me, Alex won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead he's dead, I'll do it myself." Elijah compromised.

Sophie shook her head.

"No. We can't not yet. There is a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules."

I studied Klaus carefully, he had turned around, but his fists were clenched by his sides. I can't even imagine what's going on in his head.

"How dare you _command_ me... _Threaten_ me...I will not hear anymore _lies._ " Klaus moved to leave but Elijah stood in front of him.

"Niklaus. Listen."

Klaus looked at Elijah and then he turned to me. Klaus slowly came up to me and he cupped my cheek gently, tears started to fill my eyes and he showed me all the love her possibly could, I didn't even know what this would mean for the both of us now. I needed to speak to Elijah.

Klaus placed his hands on my stomach as he listened carefully to another heartbeat. Noticing the shocked look on his face it's true. I'm actually having his baby. Klaus kissed my cheek before he left abruptly and I cried as soon as he left. Elijah noticed me and saw the glance I gave him, before he took of for Klaus. Grace held me as tears streamed down my face.

* * *

Thank you so much everyone! So this is the end of the first History Repeats story! I will begin a new story following the events of The Orginals! Please review!


	2. House Of The Rising Son

House Of The Rising Sun - A Thousand Year Old Secrets - Season One, Episode Two.

* * *

I was rifling through Klaus' drawers trying to find out what happened to Elijah, because first of all there was no way he would leave me here with Klaus in my current situation, especially when he knows I need to speak to him, and also after he promised he wouldn't let anything hurt me along side Klaus' apologies and then just disappear? Please. I've been apart of this family for far too long to understand when something is going on, and I know that it would be Klaus that has caused the trouble.

I closed the drawer in a huff and sat back on my knees frustrated. I heard a car pull up from outside and grabbed the closest thing to me and headed slowly downstairs. I lifted my arms up wielding and old piece of metal just as the door came open, I tried to aim before I stopped mid way noticing the guest.

" _Rebekah?"_

The Original's eyes widened at my outburst.

"Alex? What the _hell_ are you doing?"

My eyes trailed up to the broken piece of iron and threw it to the side of me.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." I apologised.

"What do you mean you didn't know it was me?-" Rebekah took a step back in confusion. "Wait. Why do you reek of dog?"

I huffed as I explained to her what happened to me. I told Rebekah about the baby, and about how not only did Sophie Devereaux link herself and I together but she also reverted myself back to being a werewolf and not a vampire.

"Well, this Sophie Devereaux seems like a right old cow."

I narrowed my eyes at the mention of the witch.

"Tell me about it. And not only that but Elijah has... _Disappeared_."

Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Where the hell is he? He isn't answering his phone and if you don't know then-"

I growled.

"Oh no, I don't _know_ where Elijah is but I have a pretty good idea who's _behind_ it."

Rebekah growled in return and turned to the open house.

"Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you backstabbing wanker!."

We both watched on as Klaus sauntered through the room.

"Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should've known. I assume the six dead vampires are your doing?" Klaus sighed looking down at his angry younger sister.

"They were very rude." Rebekah argued. "They were trying to victimise a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way into the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh that's right, you don't have any friends." Rebekah bit back.

"I do have friends." Klaus stated. "I have Marcel. You remember him don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the "King Of The Quarter" now, and he has three rules of killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what kind of punishment he comes up with for you." Klaus smirked.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" Rebekah glared at her brother.

"Perhaps he's on holiday, or taking an autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on, take a look around. You both remember this house as well as I." Klaus chose this time to glance down at me and I crossed my arms still angry with him.

"We both remember everything." I sneered at him as Rebekah and I walked out of the room.

* * *

Since Rebekah had left to do some digging of her own, I had my own problem to deal with. It was all I had been thinking about and all this "King Of The Quarter" thing had just made the problem worse. I was there when Klaus had met Marcel, when he was only a boy, they had bonded very well, he was like the son Klaus never had. And now Klaus was actually going to have one of his own. I paced on the pavement thinking about it, running my hands through my hair.

 _Flashback_

 _I pulled Elijah to the side being weary of the people around us. I was dressed in a off white coloured dress that came down to my feet, it had a light coloured rope belt that ensentuated my small waist and my long brown tresses were wild and flowing down my back. Elijah in turn was wearing a grey tunic along with brown trousers, with his hair up to his shoulders and curly._

" _Elijah, please you have to help me."_

 _Elijah's worried brown eyes set themselves on my teary ones. He took my hands in his._

" _Alexandra? What is it? What's wrong?"_

 _I sniffed and shook my head._

" _First you have to promise me."_

 _Elijah furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

" _What are you talking about?"_

 _I rose my eyebrows in exasperation._

" _Elijah! Please! Promise me, you won't tell your brother what I'm about to say."_

 _Elijah put his hands on my shoulders._

" _If that's what I must do. Tell me Alexandra."_

 _I peered around me making sure nobody overheard our conversation._

" _Elijah. Niklaus and I-" I stopped as somebody walked past. "Elijah. I am with child."_

 _Elijah's dark eyes widened in shock._

" _What?"_

 _My vision became blurry and my voice began to break._

" _Elijah. I am pregnant. With Nik's child."_

I stopped pacing as my flashback ended. A few tears ran down my face as I remembered my memories. I ran over to the shop I had been trying to go into as I saw a woman come out as she closed the shop.

"Hey! Wait!"

The woman stopped what she was doing and turned to me.

"We're closed, sorry."

I sighed.

"Please. I just need a herb. Please." I pleaded.

"Which herb?" The mocha coloured girl questioned.

"Crushed aconite flower."

"Wolfsbane? That's a poison. You gonna kill a wolf?" The shop owners eyes stared into mine and I sighed.

"Just a little one." I replied.

"Give me a minute."

I nodded and watched as she went back into the shop to retrieve the wolfsbane. She handed it over to me and I pulled some money out my pocket.

"Cut it with jimson weed. A few drops in some hot tea, that should do it, and don't worry about the money. It's an ugly town for wolves, you're doing the right thing."

I nodded and turned to walk away.

Katie, the shop owner glanced down at her phone and dialed a number.

"You wanna gain some points? Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the Quarter."

* * *

"God! Come on Alex, you've done it once before. You can do it again! One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is more ancient history." I whispered to myself and then looked up into the sky. "God, why does history repeat itself?"

I sighed and brought the cup filled with the poison closer to my lips, but just before it touched I brought it back down to my lap and sighed.

I jumped slightly as I heard a branch snap. I stood up slowly trying not to attract attention and just as I turned a vampire stood in front of me and I froze.

I was still attempting to get used to this new predicament of mine. Being pregnant and not being a hybrid is not a good combination.

"Dumb move coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me _wolf._ "

I sneered at the vampire in front of me.

"I have had it with everybody telling me what to do." I growled at the vampire and threw the contents of my cup into his face and he roared in pain, bringing his hands up to his face.

I span around ready to run but more vampires were suddenly in front of me.

Just as one growled at me and made a lunge, Rebekah turned up behind them and snapped the neck of the one that was about to pounce and then turned to the others and ripped their hearts out. With blood all over her hands and a bit on her face, she chucked their hearts to the side and turned to face me.

"Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners." Rebekah smirked at me and I sighed in relief.

* * *

I stood with my arms across my chest as I listened to Klaus' frustrations as he threw the last body into the dead body bonfire going on in the middle of the driveway.

" _This_ is why I told you _never_ to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll put it in peril!" Klaus set his venomous gaze onto me and I pursed my lips in annoyance and avoided his gaze.

" _Leave him_!"

Rebekah started to make her way over to one of the bodies that were still alive, but at Klaus' command she stopped.

"You've done enough don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map at my door?" He sneered.

"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect _your_ child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child _or_ Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?" Rebekah yelled at her older brother.

All this arguing is exhausting. Don't get me wrong, I am furious with Klaus trying to tell me what to do and without my hybrid powers it was a lot easier for me to get into trouble, especially now that I'm not even a human, I reverted back to my original state as a werewolf, and werewolves, Marcel just so happened to have banned from practically everywhere.

"I have done _everything_. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control."

Klaus huffed angrily as he ran a hand over his stubble and made his way over to the dying vampire.

"And _this_ one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that _he_ can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." Klaus growled as he dragged the vampire into the house by his leg and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor.

"Does anyone have any more questions? _No_? Good, because I have a question."

Klaus diverted his gleaming eyes onto me and I gulped.

"Alexandra, love, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" He asked but I held my tongue holding his stare. Klaus growled at me.

"Answer me!" He commanded.

"Leave her be." Rebekah spoke up.

I bit my lip before I spoke.

"You really wanna know what I was _doing_? I was buying poison. I was buying poison so I could put the baby out of its misery." I snarled at Klaus. I saw a Klaus' eyes change before he shoved me against the wall viciously and I whimpered in pain. His hands wrapped themselves around my throat and I gasped in pain as I tried to pull him off me.

Rebekah's eyes widened.

"Nik! Nik! She's not a hybrid anymore!" Rebekah sped toward him and ripped him off me and stood protectively in front of me as I sucked in as much air as I could, I rubbed my sore throat in pain and watched on as Rebekah stood up for me. Again.

"Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All _we've_ ever wanted."

I caught my breath before I spoke again.

"Klaus. Please."

His beautiful, tearful eyes gazed up at me and I felt my heart break.

"I'm sorry. I'm just. I'm _so_ scared. It's hard enough finding out that I'm pregnant but I'm not a hybrid anymore. It's so hard not protecting myself anymore, I feel so close to being human again and it _terrifies_ me."

His hard gaze softened and he reached up for me and I followed without question. He held me in his arms as I sobbed into his neck. He reached up and stroked my hair, massaging my scalp calming me down. He pulled me back to look at me.

"I know it's hard for you sweetheart but I will protect you with my life. You and our child."

Klaus pulled me back to him and hugged me tight to him and I reveled in his hold.

After a long silence, Klaus sighed and walked away from me.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel."

"You what!" I snapped.

"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough having one Original returned to town but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone. So, I gave him a peace offering." Klaus replied.

Rebekah growled at Klaus.

" _You bartered our brother."_

"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care."

At Klaus' last words he gave me one loving look and left Rebekah and I alone.

"I know your brother can be difficult Bekah, I just want to say thank you for sticking up for me and for saving my life." I turned to the blonde and she smiled at me.

"After all the centuries we've been through and the fact that your carrying his child, I think suffice to say we can call ourselves sisters now."

I laughed with her and hugged her tight.

"I mean it. Not being hybrid is gonna take some serious getting used to, so I'm glad I've got you to watch my back...Sister." I smiled at her again but it faltered.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

I sighed. "I know it's hard for you, what with Marcel in the middle of this and all but...If you know Marcel has Elijah can you not just get him yourself?"

"Because, if I betray my brother there's a coffin downstairs with my name on it." Rebekah replied, her vibrant blue eyes turning sadder.

"About that. I know this house well enough to find his secret stash of coffins and I just so happened to stumble upon these." I pulled out two daggers out from the cloth I wrapped them in and handed them to Rebekah.

"Do what you have to do. Leave Klaus to me."

* * *

I felt fingers move across my bare back as I woke up slowly.

"Klaus?" I moaned, my vision blurry from being asleep.

I turned to see his gorgeous ocean orbs gazing into my whisky ones.

"Why didn't you take it?" He whispered.

My eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" I sat up, pulling the sheet with me to cover up.

"You could've been free of all this...Of me." He replied pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Ok, first of all, you made me a hybrid so somehow I don't think you would even let me live without you in my life and secondly." I paused and thought about my answer. "When I was fighting off those vampires, I realised I wasn't just protecting myself, maybe it has to do with the fact that my parents weren't exactly role models but...All I know is when the moment really came to us dying, I didn't want to risk it. I am so scared of being a mother. I don't know the first thing of motherhood."

I notice Klaus smile slightly.

"It seems like you and I have a lot more in common than I thought sweetheart. It seems we have both learned how to fight when backed into a corner." He kissed my bare shoulder tenderly.

I scoffed. "Yeah, well, we're backed into a corner now."

Klaus kissed my cheek gingerly.

"It seems we are. It's time to fight...little wolf."

I glanced down as I thought about what I was going to say next and Klaus noticed my change in mood as he shifted.

"What is it love?"

My shoulders slumped as I took in our other problem.

"What exactly happened between you and Marcel? I left before everything...broke...Rebekah told me some things but...She didn't tell me everything."

Klaus exhaled.

"Mikeal happened. When Mikeal chased us out of New Orleans we thought he had killed Marcel. We mourned for him. Except when I came back, I found not the disruption I thought I was going to find, instead I found him...Alive….Alive and thriving. I want it all back. And if I have to push him out to get it, that's exactly what I will do."

Klaus rose from the bed and kissed my forehead and laid me back down gently as I gazed up at him tiredly.

"Get some rest."

I listened to his footsteps as he left the room and drifted on back to sleep.

* * *

Thank you all so much! I wasn't going to write that Alex was pregnant before but that's why she needed to speak with Elijah but now the question is will Klaus ever find out? I loved writing him furious and loving in this chapter, until next time!


	3. Tangled Up In Blue

A Thousand Year Old Secrets - Tangled Up In Blue - Season One - Episode Three

* * *

" _August 1359. I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality."_

 _Rebekah thrust her hands into the backs of the vampires that were trying to kill Alex and threw them to the side smirking at the little wolf._

" _However, the true problem remains with my brother, Niklaus."_

 _Klaus poured gasoline over the stack of dead vampires on the Mikaelson's driveway. Klaus grabbed a lighter out of his pocket, he flicked the top and stared at the flame before throwing it onto the night walkers. The fire grew dangerously bright and Klaus ran a hand over his cheeks and stubbled jaw._

" _He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Young Alexandra still has a lot to learn, her wild and fierce nature runs true through her blood, and with her and Niklaus' bond, I hope will bring him closer to the light. Although, her, in her current state I fear brings out the worst and the best in them both. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness._

I closed Elijah's journal in thought. I didn't realise the fear Elijah held for all of us, he was such a good brother taking care of all of us. Myself included. I knew I had to find him. With or without Klaus' help.

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire! " Rebekah pouted at her older brother.

Klaus smirked "Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child!"

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes.

" Oh, I am _so_ moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duties towards Alex carrying your hybrid bun in her oven."

I came into the room with my arms across my chest.

"Yes, and she would like to know the plan."

Klaus' beautiful voice took on a sarcastic tone. "Well, that depends what plan you mean, sweetheart- my plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?"

It happened too quickly my eyes barely had time to adjust before Rebekah picked up a pencil and threw it in Klaus' direction, of course he caught it smirking.

I sighed and pursed her lips.

"I mean about the plan to save _Elijah_. The _good_ brother? You know, seeing as he is in the possession of _your_ mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back." I placed my hands on my hips defiantly.

"In the front if we're being specific." He replied smugly.

My hands made their way through my hair annoyingly.

"Klaus. Look, either way, Rebekah and I are getting Elijah back, with or _without_ you."

Klaus clenched his jaw and his ocean eyes narrowed at mine before he huffed.

"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy- he's my _friend_. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly."

Klaus turned to Rebekah and gestured for her to speak.

"And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, what was that last part? It almost sounded like you said your going to _ask_ for Marcel to give Elijah back? Please tell me there is more to this plan."

Rebekah scoffed.

"Please. Klaus may be a terrible excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical."

"Huh. Well there is one thing we can agree on." I tilted my head towards Klaus.

Klaus smirked and held a hand over his heart.

"You wound me love. Besides! That is only plan A, and after that a plan B."

"And what is this plan B?" I asked incredulously.

Klaus' eyes glimmered with excitement.

"War."

* * *

"God, I can't believe I agreed to this, Klaus is going to kill me." I whispered to myself as I tugged further on the short but flowing white gown I was currently wearing. Apparently myself and this Cami girl are supposed to be distractions. I'm not quite sure what Rebekah has planned but I'm assuming Cami is Marcel's distraction and I am Klaus'.

As I stood by the punch bowl waiting for Cami, I saw a beautiful woman step in wearing white also only she had on a pair of angel wings, her precious blonde locks tied up on top of her head. I walked up to Cami and smiled.

"Hey. Cami right? I'm Alex. I'm assuming Rebekah told you about me?" I asked the blonde.

Cami glanced at my outfit and smiled innocently back.

"Hi. Oh yeah. She told me all about you."

I laughed uncomfortably.

"Not all bad I hope."

"Oh no. Don't worry, all good things."

"Great! Shall we?" I gestured to the punch currently sitting on the glitzy table.

* * *

Cami and I were talking casually about our lives when I noticed Rebekah and Klaus strut in, Rebekah held onto Klaus' arm, Cami saw me looking and glanced over herself.

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked.

My whisky eyes trailed back to her.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Rebekah? Is she going out with him?"

I scrunched up my nose and waved my hand.

"Oh no. That is her brother. My...boyfriend. I guess."

Cami raised her eyebrows.

"You guess?"

I sighed but nodded.

"It's a very _long_ and complicated story." I picked up a glass and was just about to drink it before it was yanked roughly out of my hand. I went to give the person a piece of my mind before I took notice of some very angry eyes.

I gulped.

"Klaus."

His eyes blazed with fury.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

I licked my lips nervously.

"Bekah invited us." I replied, my eyes never leaving those of my angry hybrid.

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Did she now."

Cami glanced at our uncomfortable and tense conversation before she interrupted.

"You must be Klaus. You clean up well, I'm Cami, Alex's friend."

Klaus' eyes turned to Cami and I sighed in relief.

"Don't be fooled love. I'm the devil in disguise. Excuse me. I need to speak with Alexandra. _Alone_." Klaus grabbed the top of my arm and dragged me off to the side. I missed being a hybrid alongside him, I could no longer match his strength and speed.

He let go of me and pushed me into a secluded part of the ball. Klaus placed me against the wall gently but his aura felt dominating.

"I will ask again. What. Are. You. Doing here?" Klaus command. One arm fixed against the stone behind me.

I couldn't look elsewhere. His cerulean orbs piercing into my dark ones. His firm build and alluring demeanor filling me with pride and lust.

"I told you. Rebekah _invited_ me."

"So, you and Rebekah thought it would be a good idea to partake a ball where Marcel would be present and thus putting _you_ and our child in danger. You are a _werewolf_ in a place surrounded by vampires."

I swallowed.

"Well, when you put it like that."

Klaus planted his other hand on the wall, resting his arms on either side of my head.

"You need to go home Alexandra."

I sighed and looked away from his judging eyes.

"I don't want to go home Klaus."

Klaus retracted his arms from the wall and took a step back.

"Excuse me."

I glanced up with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to go home. Please Klaus. I don't want to be stuck inside all the time."

Klaus huffed in irritation.

"Alexandra you are a werewolf-"

"I am fully aware of _what_ I am." I bit back sharply. "Please. Just one night. I have you and Rebekah keeping an eye out for me anyway."

My eyes pleaded with Klaus and he exhaled as he knew he had been defeated this time.

"Fine" He agreed. "But you are not to leave my side."

I bit my lip seductively and twirled my fingers around the black tie hanging around his neck.

"I have no problem with that." I purred.

Klaus' eyes darkened and he pulled me in and kissed me.

I moaned in surprise and my hands flew to his hair, kissing him further.

"Well, well, well." I whimpered from the loss of contact as Klaus stopped kissing me, turing to our intruder.

"Who's the beauty that has the infamous Klaus enticed?" Marcel's dark eyes situated themselves onto my own and I could feel my heartbeat lift.

Klaus encircled his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"She's mine." He growled." Klaus hid his face from Marcel, and I felt his fangs graze my neck and I gasped in surprise and pleasure. I felt my eyes cloud over with lust as he pecked my neck with his wonderful lips and scraped his hybrid teeth along my neck, tilting it to the side, leaving my neck bare to him. He clasped his hand against my abdomen, his hand fisting the material of my dress, and I clung to him unconsciously.

I felt Klaus lift his head and noticed Marcel back of slightly. Knowing Klaus had showed Marcel his hybrid visage, he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Easy. I just came to introduce myself to the girl you've tangled yourself up in."

Klaus growled menacingly.

"She is none of your concern."

Marcel nodded.

"I see that. If you excuse me-"

Marcel blurred out of view and I let out a breath of relief.

"That was close." I licked my lips, my heart was still hammering in my chest.

Klaus hadn't moved from his position behind me.

"Klaus?"

He hummed. He laid small butterfly kisses against my skin and I leaned back against him.

"You are exquisite." Klaus purred. "And I will make sure we continue this when we get home. Stay with Rebekah."

I didn't have chance to reply before he blurred out of sight.

I inhaled as I let the feelings of desire pass with Klaus' departure and returned to the party flustered.

* * *

I paced impatiently as I waited for Klaus to get back, I had wandered outside to the garden feeling a little to hot inside the house.

I glanced down at the phone in my hand hoping it was ringing because Klaus was calling but the ID said something different and I furrowed my eyebrows, just as I was about to answer a voice made me jump.

"You're not supposed to be out here."

I narrowed my eyes at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends."

I clenched my jaw.

"You're one of the witches."

"Sophie asked me to keep you company while everybody's out. Keep you from worrying too much. You know. You and Klaus. You made something special."

I laughed softly.

"You sound like Elijah. He thinks the baby is going to make us one big happy family. One big dysfunctional family yeah. But happy?"

Sabine furrowed her brows.

"You don't think you're gonna be happy?"

I sighed.

"It's not that. It's whether or not we're gonna survive this war."

"You think Marcel and Klaus are getting ready for battle?" Sabine replied curiously.

I nodded.

"Oh yeah. This was Klaus' kingdom once. You really think he's going to let Marcel stay King?"

"Well maybe Klaus would stop the war for a Prince or Princess. Why don't we find out?" Sabine offered.

"I thought witches couldn't do magic?" I asked confused.

"It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You have to be a little curious." She smiled.

* * *

I jostled awake as I felt hands leave my body.

"Easy sweetheart."

My eyes widened as I heard Klaus' beautiful voice.

"Klaus!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I felt his arms make their way around my waist keeping me to him.

"Did you miss me?"

I pulled away from him and kissed him passionately. Klaus cupped the back of my neck deepening the kiss and the other around my waist.

I gasped for breath and moaned heavily as Klaus trailed his lips across my neck to my soft spot. My hands locking into his curly locks. His hand travelled down to hips lifting me up, placing me on the bed with his form above mine.

I grasped his shirt and tugged it over his head and went back to kissing his luscious lips. Klaus hauled the shirt I was wearing over my head, leaving me bare for him.

He licked his lips alluringly and kissed the tops of my breasts and I mewled.

Klaus' strong but smooth hands caressed my tanned thighs, his lips trailed down my body and I tugged on his hair.

I let out a breath.

"I learned something today."

Klaus hummed against my skin.

"And what was that?"

As his lips lingered on my stomach I smiled and wrapped my hands in his hair, looking down at him.

"I think it's a girl."

Klaus stopped his ministrations and glanced up at me.

I smiled at him and he pushed himself up and kissed me heavenly.

Klaus blurred me on top of him and discarded the rest of his clothes.

He kissed me lovingly and nipped his way down my neck before thrusting himself inside me and I gripped his shoulders surprised, letting out a gasp of pleasure.

As Klaus moved inside me, we held each others gaze as I reached my peak first, screaming his name, I closed my eyes in delight.

We kept going throughout the night, I reached my third or fourth climax before Klaus' love spilled inside of me. Both our bodies sweating, I hummed in tiredness and laid on top of him.

Klaus kissed the top of my head as I drifted of to sleep as I heard him whisper.

"My little Princess."


	4. Girl In New Orleans

Girl In New Orleans - A Thousand Year Old Secrets - Season One - Episode Four.

* * *

"Look I understand you're worried about me and all, but it's not like I can just _walk_ into the quarter, a werewolf, with a witch." I stomped away from Agnes, moving towards Rebekah who was browsing the internet for anything about Elijah.

"But you are overdue for a checkup." Agnes replied.

I pursed my lips and sighed, turning around to face her.

"Look. The last time I left this house, I almost _died_. And not just that but Klaus was _royally_ pissed off. You really think I'm gonna make the same mistake?"

"I know a doctor out in the Bayou, off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it. "

My eyes narrowed at her but gave in after her motherly glare.

"Fine."

Agnes nodded and left the room and I exhaled as I threw myself on the couch.

Rebekah smirked at me.

"Just say the word and I'll snap her neck."

I scoffed.

"If only."

Rebekah and I smiled at each other.

* * *

"God. This place is creepy." I murmured to myself while trekking towards the "witch doctor"

The door opened and I stopped in my tracks, narrowing my eyes at the stranger.

"You must be Alex. Come on in." The doctor opened the door inviting me inside.

I glanced behind me and sighed, peering up at the moon before making my way inside.

"Your heart rate is perfect." Dr Paige smiled at me and I tried to smile back at her.

"Yep of course. She's a tough one just like her Dad."

Dr Paige chuckled and handed me a paper towel to wipe the cold ultrasound gel off my stomach.

I picked up my sweater putting back on my body before glancing at my phone seeing a missed message from Rebekah.

 _Where are you?_

I turned to the doctor.

"Are we done?"

"Your blood pressure's a bit high, but I've got something for that."

I watched wearily as the doctor walked away. Glancing down at my phone I sent a message back to Rebekah.

 _Bayou clinic with doctor._

I whipped my head up as I heard a wolf howl throughout the night. I ran to the window to glance outside and saw a car's headlights pulling up outside and I watched on with alertness. I jumped back from the window as I caught the doctor coming back inside the room.

I notice her with a bottle of pills.

"You know. I'm actually not that great with pills."

Dr Paige laughed.

'Me either to be honest."

I glanced away from her as I noticed a group of big bulky men enter. I looked back and caught her preparing a syringe, just as I growled Dr Paige jumped me trying to inject me with it. I jumped out of the way and threw her head into the table full of glass and she groaned in pain, dropping the needle.

I grabbed it before she can and hold her down on the table, injecting her in the side of her neck and watch as she passed out quickly.

I heard the men shout, running through coming to the room, but I jumped over the doctors body, grasped the door, putting all my weight on it as I put the lock in place. I leapt back as they bounded on it trying to break in.

I tried looking for an escape only to find the window and swore under my breath. I ran over to it, grunting as I tried to lift it up. I praised as I pushed it up and jumped out not looking back, heading straight for the woods.

I cried as I fell over a log, cutting open the palm of my hand. I peered down to see the damage but made out the voices of the men further in the woods. I bolted from my position to the nearest tree and pressed my back against it. Trying to catch my breath, I inhaled as I observed them coming into the clearing.

I rushed over to the group from behind and leaped into the air, kicking one of them in the gut with my boots, knocking him onto the ground. I landed into a crouch and turned to the second man and growled at him.

I grabbed the side of his head and snapped his neck and didn't even bother watching on as I heard the satisfying crunch as I broke his neck.

The third brute tried to grab me, but I saw the glint of metal in his hands and jumped back as he tried to make a jab.

I snarled at him and plucked the knife from his grasp, pulling him closer to me. Landing my hand on his shoulder I plunged the knife into his abdomen and he groaned. I whirled him around, his back against my chest and I held the blade up to his neck and sliced it open. He held onto it as he bled out quickly and dropped to the ground dead.

I span around as I heard the fourth run up behind me.

I flashed my fangs at him as I grabbed the shotgun he had in his hands, I wacked him with the butt of the gun and kept throttling him and wasn't satisfied until I felt his slick blood splatter over my body.

I threw the gun to the ground roughly and wiped the blood from my mouth and gasped loudly.

I took a moment to gather myself but heard a twig snap and I crouched low the ground, I could feel my eyes glow under the moonlight.

I braced my hands against the dirt, my nails digging into the ground as I growled as the last man came stalking towards me.

I was just about to jump at him before I watched as he fell to the ground revealing a impressed Rebekah.

"Have to say I'm impressed."

I stood up and raised my eyebrows at her.

"You really doubted me?"

"Clearly I shouldn't have." Rebekah glanced at the lifeless bodies surrounding me.

"How did you find me?" I asked breathless.

"Your text got me halfway, vampire here did the rest. Who are they?" She replied, gesturing to the bodies.

I shrugged.

" Witches. Warlocks. Whatever."

Rebekah noticed more men with flashlights in the distance heading toward us.

"There's more of them. Run!" She yelled. Flashing in front of me, giving me a chance of escape.

I stumbled back, reluctant to leave her on her own.

"Rebekah…"

She turned back to me.

"Go!" Rebekah strutted closer to the men.

"If I had a dollar for every mess my family have got me into…" She murmured to herself.

I gasped as I watched Rebekah get shot with two arrows and fall to the ground.

"Rebekah!" I shouted. I ran to her, but before I could get much closer I was shot with an arrow in the shoulder. I cried as it pierced the bone, I held onto it in pain, but felt myself become drowsy as I felt whatever the arrow was laced with come into contact with my blood, and dropped to the ground.

* * *

Rebekah awakened in the same place as she had fallen and pulled out an arrow with a groan, throwing it to the ground. She sat up and peered around confused and worried as she found an endless amount of bodies surrounding her, she glanced down at the one closest to her and furrowed her brows noticing, deep bite claw marks. They had all been mauled to death. Rebekah surveyed the clearing noticing Alex wasn't around.

"Alex? Alex!"

* * *

Rebekah trudged through the woods, coming across the doctor's office she went in looking for any clues that could lead her to Alex. Noticing the doctor passed out on the floor next to the used syringe she went to pick it up, but felt the air as Klaus appeared in front of her.

Very angry.

"Who took her Rebekah." His voice calm and dangerous.

"I don't know." She replied, weary of her brothers temper.

"What do you mean you don't know? And who killed her attackers?" He demanded.

"I don't know! I had an arrow in my heart! If it wasn't Alex that killed them, then-"

The howling of wolves interrupted Rebekah and Klaus raised his eyebrows at his little sister.

"Lovely. Maybe her great great whatevers will know where she is."

Klaus and Rebekah made their way outside, speechless, as one wolf Klaus thought seemed familiar sped away.

The Originals were shocked as a I stumbled towards them, my clothes ripped, dirty and drenched with blood. I could barely keep my eyes open as I saw Klaus rush toward me.

"Alexandra! What happened? Tell me what happened." Klaus commanded, looking over her.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I can't. I can't remember." I replied groggily.

Klaus stepped back slightly shocked.

"You've completely healed. There isn't a scratch on you."

I licked my dry lips.

"One of the perks of being a werewolf right?"

Klaus shook his head, double checking me for any wounds.

"No. Not that fast."

Rebekah rushed over to me, pulling me into an embrace, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God." She pulled me out her embrace looking down at me.

"It's the baby. The vampire blood. Klaus' vampire blood, in your system. It can heal any wound."

Klaus' eyes widened.

I stared into Rebekah's eyes.

"Your own child healed you."

I noticed a smile grace Klaus' beautiful face, but Rebekah grabbed my attention back.

"How did you escape? You were outnumbered, unharmed? Those men were ripped to shreds."

I opened and closed my mouth, thinking about what happened.

"I started but then, I heard howling. I saw two wolves. I think they were trying to protect me."

I glanced up at Klaus as I heard his animalistic growl.

"The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Devereaux-"

"It wasn't Sophie. It was Agnes." I interrupted.

Klaus huffed.

"Fine! _Agnes_. Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!"

"Not if Elijah gets there first." Rebekah spoke.

Klaus glanced at his sister.

"Elijah? Did you find him?"

"He's been in touch. And he has a plan. All he asks is we take care of you." Rebekah smiled at me.

I would've smiled back if I wasn't so exhausted.

"So, can we go home now? I would really love to sleep for the next two days."

I went to move in front of Klaus as he side stepped to let me head first, but my knees buckled as I stumbled but Klaus sped and caught me before I hit the ground. He scooped me up in his arms bridal style and I clung to him tirelessly. I closed my eyes, knowing I _was_ home in his arms. I felt him kiss the side of my head as I buried my head in the side of his neck. Releshing in his smell, drifting off to sleep.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I've got you."


	5. Fruit Of The Poisoned Tree

Fruit Of The Poisoned Tree - Season One - Episode Six - A Thousand Year Old Secrets

* * *

I yawned as I walked in sluggishly, but paused in the doorway, and furrowed my eyebrows and my eyes went from brother to brother.

"Am I still dreaming or is Elijah _actually_ here?"

Klaus exhaled and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Should I be worried at the fact that you were dreaming about my brother?"

I pursed my lips and ignored Klaus.

"It's good to have you back 'Lijah"

Elijah glanced up from the book he was reading and smiled at me.

"It's good to be back."

I made my way to the kitchen and make myself some breakfast before I yelled over my shoulder.

"Oh and I'll pretend like I didn't see the dead girl bleeding out on the floor... _Klaus_."

Klaus looked up from his book again.

"It was a gift."

Rebekah chose this point to walk in.

"So, this is what you do the first time we see each other? Vampire book club?"

Klaus didn't look up to his sister.

"Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?"

'Yes, that is quite right Niklaus." Replied Elijah, again, not looking up from his book.

"And what is this business." She asked pointing to the dead girl between Klaus and Elijah.

"This is a…. _Peace offering_."

Klaus sighed.

"I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish."

Elijah exhaled.

"And _I_ explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth. Not this nonsense." He nodded to girl on the table.

Klaus grinned.

"Well, I couldn't let her go to waste now could I?"

"Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred-year-old carpet." Rebekah raised her eyebrows annoyingly.

Elijah glanced down at the dead girl, noticing, in fact, that she was bleeding on the carpet.

"Ah yes."

* * *

I was rummaging through the fridge trying to find something to eat. I closed it sighing, noticing there wasn't anything edible in there for me and I jumped back in surprise as I saw Elijah standing there.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You know, I can't sense vampires anymore, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't scare me to death. And would it kill you guys to put some human food in this house? I know you guys don't eat it, but I am eating for two now."

I made my way through the kitchen opening all the cupboard doors, looking for something edible.

I leaned against the counter as Elijah pondered his thoughts.

"I hope Niklaus has been good to you, since my absence."

I placed my hand against my chin and huffed.

"Well, in your absence as you so like to call it, which is too polite a word in saying your brother put a _dagger_ in your heart." I watched as Elijah rummaged through the kitchen, pulling out a box of cereal, preparing me breakfast.

I began to list off of my fingers.

"I have been, _attacked_ by French Quarter vampires, I have been to a _ball_ full of vampires, putting myself and my baby at risk, which Klaus had already manhandled and _scolded_ me for, so I don't need one from _you_ too. And I have almost been _murdered_ by crazy witches who are utterly convinced that my unborn child is the spawn of satan. Which I guess kind of is, but she is not going to hatch horns and a red tail."

I breathed in deeply.

" _I heard that."_

I pursed my lips and Elijah raised his eyebrows at me.

He smiled.

"She?"

I nodded and smiled back, placing my hand on my growing stomach.

"Yeah, the reason that the witches turned crazy is because one of them did some sort of trick to see whether or not the baby was a girl or boy, and then she just flipped out, and now they think she's the devil."

Elijah turned to the fridge and brought out orange juice and milk and poured me a glass of juice, and in turn poured milk into the bowl of cereal before pushing it over to me.

I smiled at him as I picked up the spoon.

"I'm just happy that you are in one piece. But, back to these murderous witches, I have some concerns."

I placed my spoon down as I swallowed the contents of the cereal, before glancing into Elijah's eyes that mirrored my own.

"They're _evil_ Elijah. In all my life, I have never seen a witch, or a _coven_ of witches _willing_ to kill a child. And my life is still linked to Sophie Devereaux, which is not comforting."

Elijah took his hand in mine, noticing my worried glance and thumping heart beat.

"Yes, I think it's time, we took care of that little problem."

Rebekah came through the kitchen, dragging the dead girl along the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind before dumping her in the middle of the floor.

"I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?"

Elijah thought about his answer.

"Probably no one."

Both Rebekah and I raised our eyebrows in disbelief.

"Alright, potentially everyone."

* * *

Rebekah is murmuring to herself scrubbing the floor where the dead girl has bled all over the carpet as Klaus was still reading.

She throws the sponge in the bucket of bloody water before turning to her older brother.

"Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddy-hood."

Klaus shook his head.

"Nonsense. Elijah is back and in his presence all problems turn to pixie dust and fly away!" He replied sarcastically.

Rebekah smirked at his reply and Klaus grinned back.

Elijah walked back in from the kitchen, hearing his siblings talking about him.

"Strange, I don't recall any pixie dust from the darkness of the coffin I was forced to endure." He bit back, flipping through one of Esther's grimoires.

"What are you doing with Mother's spell book?" Asked Rebekah.

" Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire to help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little un-linking spell."

Both Klaus and Rebekah looked at Elijah confused.

Rebekah tilted her head surprised.

"Wait, you want to use her to un-link Alex from Sophie Deveraux?"

"Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void."

Klaus and Rebekah glanced at each other and then back to their brother.

"Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make certain that I am not interrupted." Elijah pointed towards Rebekah thinking, before giving his order.

" You stay here and watch Alexandra." With his command he left the house.

"How did I get elected supernanny?" She asked annoyed.

"More importantly, who put him in charge." Klaus replied, before he followed Elijah out the house reluctantly.

* * *

I hummed to myself as I proceeded to make the bed before I yelped in pain and instinctively grabbed the side of my neck. I pulled my hand away, noticing an amount of blood on my fingers from a small puncture wound that was already healing.

I jumped as Rebekah blurred into my room.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. But it felt like I was just stabbed."

Both Rebekah and I shared a daunting look.

* * *

I was peering out the window when Rebekah entered my bedroom and I turned to her.

"Time for the demon spawn to have her snack."

I laughed before coming towards her.

"I really wish you wouldn't call her that."

"Oh, sorry. Have you picked a name out yet?" Rebekah held out the basket of apples to me. "Take one, plantations lousy with them."

I bit my lip gazing into the basket choosing the best one. I settled for the shiniest, dark, red apple.

"I feel fine... which is weird. I'm sure it's Sophie-related. "

"Then, do me a favour, and don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it." Rebekah responded.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch. "

Rebekah smiled.

"What changed your mind?"

I laughed back at her.

"Oh no. I still think your a bitch, but I've grown to like that about you. If you weren't a bitch I'd think something was wrong."

Rebekah chuckled with me.

"Aw, well, that's sweet of you to say." Her smile faltered and I noticed. "Remember it when I'm gone."

I furrowed my brows at her confused.

"Gone? Where are you going?"

Rebekah sighed.

"I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine, and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so... as usual, they'll be thick as thieves, and I'll be left to clean up the mess. It's time for me to fly the coop."

"You can't leave me alone with both of your brothers! There is only so much testosterone one woman can handle." I smiled at her small laugh before touching her arm gently.

"If that's what you want, I'll be behind you one hundred percent. Just promise you'll visit?"

Rebekah smiled back.

"Of course."

I beamed with delight.

"Good!" I went to take a bite out of my apple before stopping as I began to feel lightheaded and sick.

Rebekah creased her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Probably just morning sickness."

Rebekah placed her hand on my head before glancing at me worriedly.

"You're burning up."

* * *

I laid in bed moaning as Rebekah dabbed me down with a wet washcloth.

"Stop fussing will you. Elijah will be here any minute."

I groaned again.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been microwaved."

"Hey! Just because you're _carrying_ a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak."

Just as Rebekah finished speaking Elijah came in, with Sophie.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Sophie sighed.

"I'm trying to help."

Rebekah growled.

" _Help_? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?"

Elijah held his hands up at his sister.

"Rebekah, let her do what she can."

"I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs." Sophie looked at Rebekah. ' I'll text you a list. "

Rebekah pursed her lips at the witch.

"Fine. Happy to play fetch girl."

She walked out, throwing the wet cloth at Elijah.

"Elijah.." I moaned through the pain and I felt him blur to the side of me, holding my hand.

"I'm right here Alexandra." He replied, his gaze washing over my form.

"Where is Klaus?"

Elijah turned his gaze back to me.

"He is dealing with the problem."

I sobbed through the pain.

"I want him here. If I'm going to lose her I want... _need_ him by my side."

Elijah squeezed my hand as I cried.

"You will _not_ lose her."

He brushed a hand through my hair and turned back to Sophie as I let out another wail.

"We need to get started _now_."

* * *

I was wrapped in a fluffy towel outside by the pool and Rebekah checked my temperature, as Elijah helped Sophie with the herbs. He shrugged out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"She's burning up! We need to do this now!"

"Get her in the water!" Sophie replied.

I felt Elijah blur up to me and he took hold of me as he placed us in the swimming pool. Sophie had finished mixing all the herbs together and she jumped into the pool with us.

"I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help!" Rebekah yelled frustratingly.

" Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool her down." Sophie handed me the herbal concoction and told me to drink it, which I did so hastily.

Sophie turned to Elijah.

"You're going to have to get her heart rate down."

"How do you suggest I do that?" Elijah asked exasperatingly.

"Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure." She replied.

Rebekah watched on worriedly.

"This is never going to work."

I felt as Elijah put his hands underneath my legs and held me against him bridal style.

"Davina will break the link. We just need time."

I clung to Elijah desperately as I felt a wave of pain run through me.

* * *

Davina picked up the knot with both hands as she closed her eyes concentrating on the spell.

She took a deep breath as she whispered.

"Phesmatos omnio lagares cordate."

* * *

I gasped for air as I clutched Elijah tightly.

"I can't breathe!"

"Okay, long deep breaths, _Alexandra_! Look at _me_. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip in agony as I listened closely to Elijah's voice.

" You'll be okay. You'll be okay."

* * *

"Phesmatos omnio lagares cordate sangorium." Davina chanted. Her eyebrows crinkled in concentration.

* * *

My mouth hung open as a loud scream echoed through the garden, Elijah pulled me closer to him. His forehead clung to mine, his jaw bone clenching in anticipation.

Sophie gasped as she felt the beginning of the spell starting to lift as I continued to feel the pain but it began to subside.

"I just felt it lift." Sophie spoke.

Rebekah sighed in relief and I began to feel my heart rate decrease and I breathed in deeply as I set myself down onto the bottom of the pool, but still held onto Elijah as I still felt incredibly weak from the spell.

Sophie took one of her earrings out and poked the palm of her hand. Elijah watched and grabbed my hand, flipping it over to see if there is any wound. He was relieved to see there wasn't, he squeezed my hand and I clung to him as he helped me out of the pool.

"Elijah... as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I _know_ you don't owe me anything, but _please,_ don't let him kill her." Sophie pleaded.

As soon as I was hanging onto the pools edge, Elijah zoomed over towards his jacket and pulled out his phone.

"Elijah! She's our only access to the power we _need_ to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!" Sophie begged the Original but was ignored as he dialed Klaus' number and held it to his ear.

"It's me, where are you?" Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly." Elijah hung up the phone and turned to Sophie.

"I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes."

Sophie nodded at him gratefully and I watched as Elijah picked up his things and left, as Sophie began to walk away, I gripped her arm hard and she turned to me wide eyed.

"I know you were using me to save your people, but try it again and I _will_ kill you." I glared at the young witch before grabbing Rebekah and leaving into the house.

* * *

I growled and mumbled to myself as I told Josh, one of Klaus' minions to piss off. After everything that's happened today I am so not in the mood for anyone. My annoyance was already reaching sky high at the fact that Elijah was the one to stand with me as I felt the most agonising pain I have ever felt and the father of my child was nowhere to be seen.

Just as I reached the top of the stairs somebody knocked on the door and I growled again thinking it was Josh, however I was very surprised when I opened the door to see none other than Marcel himself.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Klaus' little _pet_."

I glared at him but inside I was terrified.

* * *

Elijah dialed his little sister, as she picked up the phone she sighed.

" _Goodbye, means goodbye Elijah."_

"Is she with you?"

" _What the hell are you talking about?"_

"Alexandra's gone. Where is she?"

" _What?"_

Elijah turned to see Klaus walk in Alex's room anxiously.

"Marcel was here."


	6. Bloodletting

The crowd stood deathly silent as they heard a satisfying _**snap**_ echo throughout the courtyard.

The nightwalkers watched quietly as the brothers strutted further in, power surrounding them.

Klaus smirked as his eyes roamed the congregation encircling him.

"Good evening. I'd like a word."

Marcel stood definitely at the top of the compound, his hands latching onto the railings tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Elijah stood next to his brother, tugging on his jacket.

"It appears we have interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs! We've come for the girl. Give her to us, or we kill everyone here. Starting with you."

Elijah's eyes turned dark as he spoke of Alex.

Marcel licked his lips.

"You two got a lot of nerve, coming into _my_ home and making demands."

Klaus plastered a fake smile on his face and raised his eyebrows at Marcel.

" _Your_ home, is it?"

Elijah held his arm out in front of Klaus preventing him from pursuing Marcel.

"The girl. I will not ask again."

"I assume you're talking about Alex? Short, dark hair, bitchy attitude. Who is she anyway? Pretty sure she's not your _pet_."

"She is an old friend. You know how _sentimental_ I am with old friends." Klaus replied sharply.

Marcel shrugged.

"Well, I ain't got her. And _before_ you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And, imagine my surprise when I realised the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girl, Alex, answered the door, we exchanged hellos that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. _Hell_ , I'll even help you find her. But the question I'd ask is: If Alex isn't here, then where the hell is she?"

…..

I groaned as I came round to my senses. My eyes begrudgingly opened and I frowned as I noticed I was bound in the back of an SUV.

I noticed the window and I adjusted my position before attempting to kick the window to escape, but the driver stopped the van. I moved back as I heard them come to the back. Just as they opened the door, I began kicking at him, but they blocked me and held my legs as the growled at me.

I gasped as I became familiar with my kidnapper.

"Tyler!?"

Tyler glared at me with glowering eyes.

"Seriously? You don't want to fight with me Alex. I heard about your little _problem_. You can't beat a hybrid."

Before I could stop him, Tyler grabbed onto my ankles roughly and bound them with zip ties.

I grunted in pain and growled at him.

"God damnit Tyler! Let me go, you _backstabbing_ , half breed _mutt!_ "

Tyler yanked on my ankles and I groaned as my head landed hard.

"Shut up!"

He pulled me out of the trunk and threw me over his shoulder.

…..

I winced as Tyler dropped me on the ground, in front of a little shack in the middle of the woods.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The armpit of Louisiana." Tyler replied, whilst digging around in his pocket.

I shuffled backwards as he pulled out a knife.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Depends on you." Tyler grabbed my ankles and sliced through the zip ties, giving me a little bit of freedom.

"Hey. _You_ attacked _me_ remember? You ambushed me in my own backyard!"

Tyler growled deeply.

"It's not your backyard! It's Klaus'! You know, I knew you were going out with him and all, but I didn't think it would lead to _this_."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You've come a long way from the girl I met in Mystic Falls, you were my friend." Tyler's voice turned soft and I sighed, feeling sorry for him.

"Tyler, I'm _sorry_. But a lot has happened since the last time I saw you."

"I know that you're pregnant. Have you _told_ the others? Have you told _Damon_?"

I pursed my lips and glared at Tyler.

" _Damon_ , doesn't need to know _everything_ that goes on in my life. He knows that I'm with Klaus and that's _all_ he needs to know."

Tyler scoffed.

"Does he _know_ you're here? In New Orleans? Does he _know_ your having Klaus' _kid_? Does he even know you're not a vampire anymore?"

I growled.

" _Why_ are you lecturing me of my life choices? This wasn't planned you know."

'Let me tell you what I've learned since being here." Tyler pulled on my sweater to reveal my crescent moon birthmark.

I glanced at him confused.

"This crescent birthmark, that _both_ you and Grace have, means you come from a big shot family. Some kind of royalty for the werewolves of this region. And right here…" Tyler gestured around us.

" _This_ is all that's left of them."

My eyebrows pulled together in sympathy, as I noticed more shacks and tents made of blankets around us. I was only young when Klaus turned me into a vampire. When I found out what he did, and feeling the bloodlust, I thought it was best to run away, but running from Klaus, made him angry, which is why he turned up at my home intended to kill my family. Only I beat him to it.

I couldn't control my bloodlust, all these years I had been blaming him when it was myself that killed them. But I had no idea about werewolf royalty, and that I was apart of that, that's where Grace must have found her lead from.

…..

"We should head south towards the water." Both Elijah and Klaus trudged through the woods trying to find Alex.

"You seem quite determined to find Alexandra." Klaus spoke sharply, trailing after his older brother.

"If I am moving too fast for you Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down." Elijah replied, just as cold.

"Ah, so I've touched a nerve? May I inquire as to when you have started to admire what is mine? Perhaps, that's why you've been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Alexandra by assuming the role of family patriarch."

Elijah stopped in his movements and turned towards Klaus.

"If you are going to insist on treating her like _dirt_ , then that's _your_ mistake."

A small groan shook the brothers out of their altercation. Klaus and Elijah came upon a SUV and walked round the back as they noticed a familiar figure lying on the ground with a gash in her head.

Klaus knelt down to her level and lifted her up gently.

"Grace? Sweetheart wake up."

Grace moaned as she came to. She opened her familiar eyes and furrowed her brows and they landed on Klaus and Elijah.

"Klaus?"

Klaus lifted her into a sitting position and he moved her short hair behind her ears as she adjusted.

"What happened?"

Grace's eyebrows pulled together as she tried to remember and she stood up hastily as she did.

"Alex!"

Elijah turned to the doppleganger.

"Do you know where she is?"

Grace shook her head.

"No, but I know who does."

Grace hesitated and Klaus growled low in his throat.

"It's Tyler."

"Tyler Lockwood?" Elijah asked, and Grace nodded in reply.

"I tried to stop him, but he knocked me out." Grace touched the wound on her head and winced.

Elijah turned to Klaus.

'And why would your little hybrid - sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Alexandra?"

Klaus began to search Tyler's truck as he was speaking to Elijah.

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first. Although, I didn't give him much choice in the matter."

Klaus picked up a blanket and sniffed it.

" He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so I massacred the lot of them."

He began throwing things around, but sighed and stood up facing Elijah.

" Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off."

Grace crossed her arms and pursed her lips tightly.

"That's not the reason you made Tyler into a revenge fuelled psycho."

Klaus glared at Grace, but her stare was defiant and he sighed.

"There _was_ this business with his mum."

"You killed his mother. Wonderful." Elijah replied incredulously.

"He needed to be taught a lesson!" Klaus snarled.

"And now you've gone and put Alex in danger!" Grace yelled.

"What lesson will you be taught Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Alexandra?" Elijah glared at his brother.

Klaus growled lowly.

"So, you _do_ care about her."

Elijah clenched his jaw.

"I have always cared about her."

Klaus snarled.

" Well, go on then. Have at it brother. Save her. Claim what spoils you have. I've possessed what she has to offer and let me tell you, she is _exquisite_ …"

Grace gasped.

"Klaus!"

"Niklaus, so help me." Elijah interrupted, a fire burning within him.

Klaus growled.

"Enough! I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself." Before Elijah could say anything else, Klaus blurred away, leaving both him and Grace alone.

…..

I watched on silently as Tyler paced back and forth.

"Tyler. There's been a wolf watching me lately. Protecting me, like it's instinctively knows that I'm apart of it's pack." I hesitated. "You're a hybrid, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want. Was it you?"

Tyler looked at me confused and shook his head.

"No. But you're right, only hybrids can control when they change. And I'm the only one left, besides Klaus. Which is why we're here."

I could feel my heartbeat increasing.

"Whatever you think you're doing, you know they're going to kill you. I'm apart of their family. What would Caroline think-"

I was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing and my lips parted in shock as I recognised the ringtone.

Tyler took the phone out of his pocket and showed the screen to me and I clenched my jaw.

"Well, well, well. Shall we tell him exactly what's been going on?"

I widened my eyes.

"Tyler don't!"

"Damon! How nice to hear the sound of your egotistical voice again."

" _Lockwood? Why the hell do you have Alex's phone?"_

"Alex is a bit tied up right now-"

" _Lockwood if you don't give her the damn phone right now I swear to God-"_

I gulped at Tyler's gaze.

"What do you say Alex? Shall I tell him what you've been up to?"

"Tyler stop!" I yelled, tugging on my bonds.

" _What are you talking about? Lockwood, give her the damn phone!"_

Tyler held the phone to his mouth and stared at me menacingly.

"Hey Damon. Did you know that your precious Alex isn't a hybrid anymore?"

"Tyler!"

" _What?"_

"Yeah, a bunch of witches found out about her and Klaus, so they decided to get rid of her vampire half, turning her into a dormant werewolf."

Tyler scoffed and laughed sarcastically.

"That's not even the best part."

I froze at Tyler's disdain. My heartbeat increasing with every word. I felt tears escape me as his dangerous glare held my tearful eyes.

"Please. Tyler don't do this." I whispered.

" _Alex? What's going on? Are you Ok?"_

Tyler snarled, but none of us spoke.

I whimpered as I could already feel my heart breaking.

I saw the spark in his eyes as he held the phone back up to his mouth and I screamed.

"No! Tyler! Stop!"

I gasped as Tyler flashed his hybrid eyes and he moved so quick, I turned away from him and closed my eyes.

A gasp escaped me, unbeknown to me, I had held my breath waiting for him to hit me.

Instead I could feel how tense he was. Tyler's eyes were flicking back and forth from my weeping ones.

"Damn it!" He swore and punched the wall closest to him and I gasped.

" _Alex! Lockwood I swear if you hurt her!"_

Tyler turned to me and pointed.

"He deserves to know Alex! You can't keep lying to him!"

" _Tell me what?"_

I rose my eyebrows, desperately trying to get my point to come across the angry hybrid.

"And I will! But not like this Tyler! Please! Just let me go before Klaus finds you and kills you!"

Tyler growled.

"No! He has taken everything from me! I can take something away from him! And something away from you…"

"Tyler! No!"

Tyler growled and picked up the discarded phone.

"Alex is pregnant with Klaus' baby!"

"No!" I wailed.

Tyler gasped out of breath before glancing down the phone to see if Damon was still there.

" _What?"_

"It's true."

I cried hopelessly.

"Damon-" My voice broke.

" _Is it true?"_

I cried into my shoulder at his cracked voice.

" _Is. It. True?"_

Tyler brought the phone closer to me and I turned my head away cowardly, not being able to listen to his shattered words.

" _IS IT TRUE!_ " Damon roared through the phone and I sobbed.

"YES. God Damn it. YES." I yelled as I shook.

There was nothing heard apart from my whimpers at my outburst.

" _Lockwood."_

Tyler brought the phone closer to him at Damon's word.

" _Delete this number from her phone."_

I cried.

"No! Damon!"

I heard him hang up before I broke down in tears.

I heard Tyler come close to me and I glared at him. I felt my insides burn and my stare became cold, and a red mist began to overtake.

"As soon as I'm free, I. Am. Going. To _kill_ you."


	7. Bloodletting Chapter Two

I watched on angrily as Dwayne, Tyler's hybrid friend came through the door.

"You ready for this?" Tyler asked Dwayne.

He nodded.

"Let's do this."

I narrowed my eyes at the two unnerved. Tyler went over towards a bag that he had brought it, curiosity had the better of me before my eyes widened in fear as Tyler pulled out a large syringe.

"What are you doing?" My brown eyes peered into Tyler's own. "What the hell Tyler!"

Dwayne sped over to me, forcing me down and I pushed against him. Tyler made his way over, and crouched in front of me.

"No, Tyler." I winced as I struggled against Dwayne and my bonds.

"Don't do this, _please_." I whimpered.

His cold eyes stared at me. "Klaus destroyed everything good in my life! So, I'm gonna take the thing he wants most!"

I cried at his words. "And what about me, huh? You think I did this on purpose! I've been there for you Tyler, always!"

Tyler scoffed and shook his head. "I lost you as my friend the minute you sided with Klaus."

Tyler jammed the syringe into my abdomen where my small but visible baby bump was and I screamed at the stinging sensation and I watched fearfully as he drew out my blood. I nearly sighed in relief as he removed it, but Tyler stuck the syringe into Dwayne's neck and snapped his neck.

I gasped in shock as Dwayne's body hit the floor. Tyler lifted Dwayne by the ankle, dragging him over to the side of the room and I glared at him.

"Don't get all jugdey. Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered."

I exhaled. "What? For you to kill him?"

"Dwayne is a werewolf who died with your blood in his system. The same blood you share with your hybrid baby."

I narrowed my eyes at him. " You're trying to turn him into a hybrid? That's impossible."

"I've been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about _your_ baby and how Klaus could use its blood to make an army of hybrid slaves." Tyler replied.

I growled lowly at the hybrid. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of witches having premonitions about my baby. It's just a baby!"

Tyler shrugged."Maybe. Maybe not. That's where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case. If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for. They'd _all_ welcome the chance to become the superior species. Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move."

He grabbed a knife from his bag and placed it on the table and I watched on warily.

"No way I let that happen."

"How can you be so sure that Klaus knows what the baby's blood will do?" I asked.

Tyler scoffed. "What do you think? You know him better than anyone. Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? Or, he's got an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun. Their bite is _lethal_ to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's going to stop Klaus then? Nothing."

I was just about to say something but Dwayne's gasp stopped me and Tyler turned to Dwayne.

"You're gonna have to drink from here."

My eyes shot to Tyler's fast movement, as he picked up the knife, making his way towards me.

"Tyler stop please!" I screamed in agony as he sliced open the side of my neck.

"Do it." Tyler commanded.

I knew the thirst for blood better than anyone and knew it was impossible to resist it. I cried out as Dwayne fed from me, I felt him grab my arm pulling me closer. I knew from Klaus that sometimes even he had a hard time resisting my blood but I thought that was because of the kind of relationship we have. I thought Dwayne was going to drain me but he reluctantly pulled away from me.

He writhed on the floor in pain and Tyler dragged him outside the shack. I took the distraction to try and grab the knife that he had left on the floor. I strained trying to reach it, making sure to stay cautious of Tyler outside.

Instead I noticed a broken chair leg that Dwayne must've broken with his convulsing, I grabbed it, hiding it behind my back as the Tyler came back inside.

"It worked didn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"If you stay with Klaus, if he gets a hold of that kid? He wins." He replied.

"Then I'll run from him if I have to. I've hidden for nearly nine hundred years!" Tyler grabbed the bloody knife that was on the floor. "Just _don't_ do this Tyler."

"Let me go and I'll leave! I have nothing tying me here!" I pleaded with him.

Tyler shook his head.

"He'll find you, he'll take your kid away, and he'll make more hybrid monsters. Slaves who do everything he says. "

I felt my heartbeat increase as he inched closer to me. I was running out of options.

"Tyler, whatever you're thinking of doing, there has to be another way. You're _not_ like this!"

He shook his head again, but this time he got close enough for me to stab him in the gut with the chair leg I had hidden.

Tyler groaned in pain as he pulled the bloody stake out.

"Well that was stupid." He said through gritted teeth.

I widened my eyes as Dwayne came rushing in as Tyler began to get up.

"Get away from her!"

"What do you care?"

"I said _get away_!" Dwayne stood in front of me protectively as Tyler glared at him.

"You got what you wanted now get lost." He growled.

It was as if a light bulb went of inside my head and I turned to Dwayne pleading.

"Dwayne, he's gonna kill me! And he's gonna kill you, too! He said that hybrids are too dangerous to live! You _need_ to stop him"

"Shut up!" Tyler sneered.

Dwayne grabbed Tyler and tossed him across the room, before Tyler could manage to get up Dwayne sped towards him, tackling him to the floor.

I saw a glint from the corner of my eyes and reached for the knife Tyler must've dropped, freeing myself from the bonds he tied me up in. During his distraction I ran out the shack, knowing that Dwayne will be dead soon, I sprinted as fast I could, but I did hear the roar Tyler sent me, knowing that I had escaped.

I nearly doubled over as I ran out of breath, I placed my hand that held the knife on the tree and I breathed in deeply but froze as I heard a branch snap. I hid behind the tree, gripping the knife tightly, I threw myself at my attacker, knife above my head but my arm arm was grabbed.

I gasped in relief as a smiling Elijah stood in front of me.

"Forgive me, I thought you were in danger. It appears I was mistaken."

I sighed in relief and propelled myself straight at him, my arms wounding round his neck in relief.

"That makes two crazy revenge fuelled hybrids I've had to deal with in my lifetime."

Elijah smiled at my joke. "I'll take you home."

"Where's Klaus?"

"He's... _hunting_." Elijah replied.

I nodded. "Good. Because if he doesn't kill Tyler Lockwood then I sure as hell will."

"Why did he keep you hostage?" Elijah queered and I sighed.

"There's something you should know...about the baby."

…..

I bit my bottom lip anxiously as I had explained the situation to Elijah.

"I _can't_ believe Klaus would know about this Elijah. He is many things but he would not do this to create more hybrids." I glanced at Elijah's worried gaze but he looked away troubled. "But, the way Dwayne was acting, it was more like he was sired to _me_."

There was a deathly silence before Elijah spoke.

"I should take you home."

"Home to what Elijah?" I whispered defeated.

"Look, regardless of Niklaus' intentions, mine remain the same. I said that I would protect you, even, if need be, from Klaus himself. "

I gave him a stern glare. "Klaus would _never_ hurt me."

"Not physically Alexandra." Elijah stated and he was more than right. There have been many times where Klaus' had emotionally hurt me. Nothing to stop me from loving him though.

I glared at the Original. "I can take care of myself. I've had a thousand years of practise." I stormed off away from Elijah as I processed his words.

….

Elijah and I walked back to the shack and I smiled as I noticed Klaus' figure.

"Klaus."

He turned at the sound of my voice and I threw myself towards him, I suppose similarly to Elijah, I wrapped my hands around his neck, only this time it was much more intimate, I closed my eyes, one of my hands delved into his locks and I breathed in deeply and I felt Klaus respond. He inhaled my scent and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

Klaus pulled me away from his grasp as he smelled my blood, wrapping his hand in my hair, he tugged it to the side and snarled lowly as he noticed red on my neck. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head and in return he kissed my head passionately, before turning to go back into the shack, dragging out Dwayne's dead body and I inwardly winced as the conversation we were about to have felt as if it were going to go terribly wrong.

"This body appears to be a hybrid"

I sighed. "His name was Dwayne."

"Well, whoever it was, _I_ didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?" He asked, peering at me, and I felt my stress levels increase as I prepared myself.

"Klaus...we need to talk." I stepped closer to him but Elijah sped in front of me and I gasped at his speed. " _Elijah!_ "

Klaus' eyes darkened and his posture stiffened.

"Tyler Lockwood brought Alexandra here to test a theory." Elijah began and Klaus nodded at him to continue. "That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew that. Furthermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."

I stood behind Elijah, almost begging Klaus with my eyes not to do anything stupid.

"And, of course, you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood?" Klaus sneered. " A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it! How quickly you believe the worst, especially when it comes from _her_."

I stepped back in shock.

"Klaus." I whispered, shocked that he had spoken about myself in that way.

Elijah squared up to Klaus.

"Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Alexandra or her child, beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me?"

Elijah imitated Klaus. "Every king needs an heir!"

Klaus paused and narrowed his eyes at Elijah.

"My big brother. So, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a _bastard_. "

Elijah stepped back at his brothers words, regretting his decision to be so harsh.

"That's all I am to the two of you, isn't it? And Rebekah. No doubt my child will as well. " Klaus continued.

"How dare you!" I cried and the two glanced at me.

"How many times have I been there for you? _How_ many times have you killed, _tortured_ people...and how many times have I told you I still _love_ you, Klaus. Why would you ever think that I would tell _our_ child anything other than what is true." I felt tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

"Then why are you siding with _him_! Why would you tell him that I want to sacrifice our child's safety for hybrids when I already have a family that I love." Klaus' voice cracked.

"Brother, she-"

"You've said all that needs to be said, _brother_." Klaus stepped back and held his arms out in defeat. _"_ I'll play the role I've been given. "

I stepped towards him as he began to turn away. "Klaus-" I gasped as Klaus blurred over to Elijah, sinking his hybrid fangs into his neck.

I screamed in horror at Klaus' actions and watched as Elijah's unconscious body dropped to the ground. I ran over to Elijah and checked on him to make sure he was ok. After feeling for his pulse, I jumped up and ran over towards Klaus punching him as hard as I could on his chest repeatedly.

"Why would you do that to your own brother!" I cried.

Klaus grabbed my hands and forced them to my side.

"I was turning myself into the _monster_ you believe I am."

I stared at him with a crazed look.

"I don't think you're a monster Klaus. _This_." I said pointing towards Elijah. " _This_ is what makes you a _monster_. Turning your back on your family."

"He's turned his back on me many times, and _you_ have sided with him! The _one_ person I thought understood me in a way my siblings do not." Klaus yelled.

I almost laughed at his words.

"Elijah and Rebekah have _always_ come back to you because you're their _brother_. And I have _not_ sided with him! I had to tell him, but I did _not_ believe a _word_ Tyler Lockwood said."

Klaus stayed silent and I backed away from him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"But maybe you've just proved me wrong."

I turned my back on Klaus to turn towards Elijah, kneeling down and peering at his bloody neck.

"Alexandra-"

"No!" I turned my tearful eyes to Klaus. "You've done enough. Just leave." I turned back to Elijah, because I couldn't peer into his broken soul, but I felt the breeze whip past me as he blurred out of sight and a sob made its way out of my mouth and I held my hand against my lips to keep quiet.

…..

I whirled round as Elijah came to and I rushed over to him.

"Elijah!"

Elijah held the arms I had round his chest sitting him up on the bed that I had managed to drag him onto.

"Alexandra."

"I'm here, are you ok?" I pulled his head to the side, observing the bite mark on his neck.

Elijah swallowed before he spoke. "The bite won't kill me. Like Niklaus himself, it's more of a nuisance than anything."

I let go of him and sat down on the end of the bed.

"What are you looking for?" He asked and I looked at him confused before he nodded to the boxes I was looking through before he woke up.

"Oh, Tyler mentioned how Grace and I are descendants from the crescent wolf clan, which is why I have that birthmark on my shoulder. And that this." I motioned to outside. "Is all that's left of them. But I know Grace was looking for our family so I've been snooping."

I got up, back to a few pictures I was going through.

"Let me help." Elijah replied.

"Elijah-"

"You said the people of this village are the only family Grace and yourself have left. I can relate."

"You're thinking about Klaus." I glanced down, refusing to meet his gaze and Elijah sighed in response.

"Perhaps I was too willing to condemn him. In the thousand years that we have been together, my brother has committed numerous unspeakable acts. But, then again, so has Rebekah, so have you. So have _I_."

I glanced back up at him, only to find him staring at straight at me and I looked away awkwardly.

"I need some air."

I put the pictures down and walked out the door, breathing in the fresh air. I glanced round, but paused as I noticed a book in the corner that wasn't there before.

I picked it up warily.

"Somebody left this." I spoke as I heard Elijah come outside.

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

I flicked through the pages and a torn page fell out and I picked it back up, opened it and gasped as I read it.

 _Alexandra Miracolo 5th December 992 turned 2011 by the hybrid._

I passed it the note over to Elijah before flicking through the other pages but stopped when I noticed another date.

Selene Labonair June 6th 1991.

"What are these names? Who is Selene? Do you know her?" Elijah said.

I shook my head.

"No, but I know that date. It's Grace's birthday."


	8. The River In Reverse

The River In Reverse - A Thousand Year Old Secrets - Season One, Episode Eight.

….

Rebekah sat at the grand table confused as she saw an elaborate breakfast filled with fruit and pastries littered across the table. She sat unmoving as she watched a brunette girl stroll in only her underwear, bearing a lot of similarities to another certain dark haired girl. Rebekah watched with narrowed eyes as she offered her bare wrist to Klaus and his hybrid visage appeared and bit into her wrist and gulped down some of her blood, before turning back to her.

"Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today?" Klaus looked at his sister and she could see a glimpse of pain in his dark eyes.

Rebekah sighed. "No, should I have?" Hoping he hadn't found out about her secret meeting with Marcel about the garden. She was still thinking it over and didn't want him, or Alex for that matter to hate her.

Klaus sat back in his chair as he regarded his sister.

"He's been mysteriously silent- avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those _sweet_ nothings."

"If I see him, I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you." She replied sarcastically.

"Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes." Klaus cleared his throat as he started to mock Rebekah. "My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the Bayou, victim of my _bastard_ brother's bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain."

"On the contrary, Nik, I am simply enjoying my brekkie, waiting for Elijah's healthy return. " Rebekah pursed her lips.

"Oh, _come on_ Rebekah, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it!" Klaus inched forwards from across the table.

"Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid _teeth_."

"Poppycock! I would never _bite_ you. Elijah made some _very_ offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger." Klaus smirked.

Rebekah narrowed her eyebrows. "And what of Alex?"

At the sound of her name, Klaus' grin was removed from his face and he leaned back in his chair.

"I'd rather not talk about her."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows.

"So, you don't want to talk about how she thought you could _never_ do something to your unborn child, but you didn't listen to her and instead you took your rage out on our brother because she is pregnant and _human_. Did I miss anything?"

Klaus licked his lips. "She is _not_ human. She's a _werewolf_ for a start. And both Alexandra and Elijah have made it very clear what they think towards me."

Rebekah sighed dramatically. "For _God's_ sake Nik, you really don't know anything do you! Whilst Elijah may have been doubting you, _which_ in his position I might have done also, _Alex_ was the one that changed his mind. After everything you two have been through…"

"It doesn't matter. When the baby is born both my brother, and my lover will disown me and take her away from me, I will not allow that to happen." Klaus growled.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows in shock. "There is something fundamentally wrong with you. You cannot take a _child_ away from her Mother! Alex would never do such a thing to you. You are just a paranoid monster Niklaus!"

Rebekah yelled and left the table in a hurry, hoping Alex could change Klaus' mind.

…..

I sighed as I watched Elijah laying on a bed in the shack, writhing in pain. I reached over to the stand and grabbed some water. I tried to shake him gently to wake him up enough to drink.

"Elijah. Here, drink this." I put the cup to his mouth and wrapped my hand around his back to help him sit up slightly. I watched as he sipped a little of the water, but he gagged and started to cough. I hurriedly put the cup back and sat him up, wincing.

"Please, forgive me." He whispered. He looked so pale, and I began to worry.

"It's okay. I can't stand to see you like this Elijah, please let me ask Klaus." I begged him.

"No." Elijah groaned. "He is not in the right frame of mind, he wants to make me suffer and that's exactly what I'll do."

" _Elijah_ …"

"It's OK. It will be out of my system soon. But until then, you should not be here Alexandra. The fever will make me unstable and I don't want to hurt you."

"I am not leaving you like this Elijah. I have a child that is going to be half of him, his mistakes are mine to fix. But don't worry, I'll annihilate him later."

Elijah let out a low, pained laugh. "Then remind me to tell you to get in line."

…..

I sighed heavily, my hands hovering over Klaus' name on my mobile screen as I winced at Elijah's hurtful murmurs.

Elijah's words ran through my head. _"He is not in the right frame of mind, he wants to make me suffer and that's exactly what I'll do."_

I ran my hands through my disheveled hair and stood up, heading to check in with Elijah. My brows frowned as I noticed him in more pain than before. I sat down next to him slowly, and I lifted my hand to his forehead but I was sucked into his vision.

 _A young, dark skinned woman, lay in the tub, smiling up at him._

"Celeste?" Elijah spoke.

I furrowed my eyebrows, as he brought me back to the present.

"Alexandra, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

I smiled down warmly at him. "Celeste? Whoever she was, she was beautiful."

I caught a glimpse of embarrassment in his eyes before they returned back to normal.

"Did I let you enter my thoughts? I'm not well. I should go. This is…" He trailed off and I spoke up for him.

"This is fine, Elijah. You're sick, I'm taking care of you. And I've already told you. This is Klaus' fault."

Elijah winced as he tried to sit up, beads of sweat dripping onto his pale face.

"You're right. This is my brother's fault not _yours_." I opened my mouth to retort but Elijah interrupted me. "There is somebody watching us."

I widened my eyes, and glanced out the window, jumping up as quickly as I could, watching as an older woman ran away from the shack as I came outside.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled but the woman didn't return.

….

Another few hours had passed and Elijah was now sat in my lap as I combed through his damp hair, trying to ease his pain slightly. Which in turn sent me back into his head. To a century I know all too well.

 _It was the same scene as before, the dark haired, young woman, now known as Celeste, was relaxing in the small tub, her skin standing out against the harsh white of the tub._

 _I watched as Elijah entered the room, and Celeste grinned up at him and threw her sponge at him playfully._

" _Assister-moi, please, good sir."_

 _Elijah smiled back at the beauty._

" _No, I'm much happier taking in such a wondrous view. It's perfection."_

 _I smiled warmly at their interaction, reminding me of myself and Klaus. However, it then saddened me as I missed him greatly._

" _Your brother is again up to no good. He's challenging the gentry to duels as though they have any chance of a fair fight." Celeste frowned._

" _I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place." Elijah replied._

 _Celeste raised her brows. "It would take a hundred witches to put him in his place. Besides, he only ever listens to you."_

" _There is only one other person who he would listen to. However, she is not with us anymore."_

 _Elijah said solemnly, and I sighed as I realized he was talking about myself._

" _ **She?**_ _" Celeste asked._

" _Yes. My brother turned her many centuries ago. We have no idea where she is."_

 _Celeste laid her back against the tub. "If this woman is important to your brother, he knows_ _ **exactly**_ _where she is."_

 _Elijah became silent as he pondered her thoughts and I furrowed my brow, it was definitely something I was going to bring up after this is over. If Klaus really knew where I was all that time._

" _Either way, he certainly needs a little discipline. Spanking of some kind is in order. I think I shall need some rehearsal. Come." Elijah smirked and held a hand out for her._

 _Celeste took his hand but pulled him down and kissed him passionately._

I opened my eyes solemnly and glanced down at Elijah as his fever started to escalate.

"Alexandra. Please. This fever. My mind is flooded with these _torturous_ memories. You have to leave."

"Please, Elijah don't talk like that. It will all be over soon OK?" I tried to hush him but it wasn't working.

"There are consequences for those that care. I will not have you pay that price. " Elijah grumbled, his eyes dropping.

"We all have that Elijah. You don't think I've lost people that I care about too?."

My thoughts began to drift back to everyone I left behind in Mystic Falls. I doubt Damon would even speak to me, but Stefan and Elena would. And I know Caroline would be happy for me as well. Maybe it's worth me visiting? Klaus would never allow it, but then he doesn't really seem to care right now.

I sighed to myself. I could not be bothered with all these problems right now and I know it's only going to get worse while my baby girl grows inside me.

"What about our visitor? What does she want? " Elijah brought me out of my deep thinking.

"I'm guessing she's the one that left the mystery Bible on the doorstep last night. Would be nice if she'd stick around long enough to tell me why." I replied.

"Alexandra, you came here to gather information about yours and Grace's family, _not_ to play nursemaid to a vampire with a temperature. Please, find her. Learn what you can."

I sighed and leaned my head back closing my eyes. Stubborn vampire.

"I'm not leaving you Elijah."

….

I bit my cheek frustratingly as I left Klaus a voicemail. I tried calling him at least three times when Elijah's temperature began to get worse but he wasn't answering his phone.

"Celeste. Forgive me, I'm sorry."

I heard Elijah murmuring in his sleep again, so I dashed over and placed my hand on his head once more.

 _As I delved back into Elijah's mind, I saw Klaus holding a gun, and I found it strangely erotic_ _ **and**_ _dangerous at the same time. Even though he doesn't need a gun to bring a woman or a man to their knees._

 _I even heard him speak in French which I've never heard myself. Even though I knew. We could both speak many different languages from being alive all these years. He could even speak some dead ones. But the only ones I've heard is English and Italian, he mainly learnt it when we were human, he tried to speak to me in broken Italian, but I decided to teach him after he told me that his Mother was a horse which I obviously laughed at._

 _I watched on as Klaus, and another man were back to back, walking away from each other._

" _Huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux."_

 _They both turned around and shot. Klaus remained unharmed as the other fell down dead. From a head shot._

 _I would expect nothing less._

 _Klaus frowned and spoke in his natural tongue. "Is that it? Is that the_ _ **best**_ _New Orleans has to offer?"_

 _I widened my eyes slightly at the reveal that this was New Orleans. And I knew this must've been after I left the Mikealsons and headed on my own._

 _I continued to watch the scene as another unnamed man dragged the body to a mass pile of dead ones. Elijah arrived at the field looking furious._

" _Brother! Please, this is high folly. Is it not enough you have slaughtered_ _ **dozens**_ _in just these past several weeks? I know you are still suffering Alexandra's departure but word of a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. Do you_ _ **want**_ _to bring our father upon us?"_

 _Klaus snarled at his elder brother and pointed the gun at him, emphasizing his point. Knowing full well it would only be painful._

" _Do not mention_ _ **Alexandra**_ _to_ _ **me**_ _,_ _ **brother**_ _." Klaus' furious demeanor dropped and was replaced with a smirk on his face. "Besides, I've sent rumor that the bodies are the result of the_ _ **witches**_ _seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals."_

 _Elijah's wide brown eyes stared at Klaus incredulously._

" _You did_ _ **what**_ _? Have you forgotten?_ _ **Celeste**_ _is one of those that you_ _ **recklessly**_ _point your finger at? "_

 _Klaus held a mocking hand to his chin, feigning ignorance._

" _Who's Celeste?_ _ **Wait..**_ _. " Klaus grinned even more at Elijah's fury. "Oh,_ _ **yes!**_ _The_ _ **witch**_ _you've been knocking around with. Well, fear not. Harlots are like_ _ **rats**_ _in the Quarter. You trip over one every step you take. "_

 _Before I could blink, Elijah grabbed the revolver from a nearby man and shot Klaus in the chest. He glanced down where the bullet hit and growled lowly as he remained unharmed. Klaus smirked at Elijah's display of ferocity._

" _You care about her." Klaus sighed dramatically. "Well, that_ _ **is**_ _unfortunate. I hear they're rounding up the towns witches as we speak."_

 _Elijah's eyes widened as he turned back to where he had come from. He turned his darkened eyes at his brother._

" _You would not have done this if it Alexandra were still here." Before Klaus could reply, Elijah blurred before him._

 _Klaus remained silent until he growled under his breath._

" _Send me more!"_

… _.._

I gasped as Elijah awoke with a start, screaming at me. My eyes widened in panic. I had never seen him this way.

" _Elijah_?"

Before I knew it, Elijah grabbed my neck and sped towards the wall. Throwing me up against it roughly. I held the hand wrapped around my neck and pleaded with him to see sense.

"Elijah!" I gasped.

"Niklaus! I'll kill you, you bastard!" Elijah growled menacingly. I watched alarmed as the veins under his eyes began to appear.

"Elijah! Please! It's me! Alexandra!" I choked on my breath as his hold began to get tighter.

Just as my vision began fading I noticed the woman from earlier stab Elijah in the back, and he groaned and passed out.

I gasped, breathing in all the air I could. I glanced warily at her.

"Thank you."

….

"Well. you don't beat around the bush, do you?" I laughed sarcastically at Eve.

"I'm following you because you brought an Original to Werewolf Country, which is pretty much the same reason why everybody else skedaddled. If you want to know what happened to the people in that family tree, I'll sum it up nice and quick: Marcel happened."

I frowned, wanting to know more about what happened with Marcel.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He killed most of them. Later, the descendants of the ones who dodged death, he strong-armed a witch into putting a curse on them."

She replied solemnly.

"What kind of curse?" I replied worriedly.

Eve sighed.

"Swap nature around, inside out. Made it so their natural state is wolves. They only turn back human on the full moon. We are _hunted_ by the marks we carry. That crescent moon birthmark- that's why I got rid of mine. I didn't wanna get found up.

I bit the tips of my nails anxiously.

"Alex?"

I turned at the sound of my name.

"We've always known about you. You're the alpha of the crescent moon clan. We've always known where you were. When you got turned, and when you came back."

I shook my head and licked my lips frustratingly.

"Look. That was a _long_ time ago. I'm not the alpha anymore. Grace is."

"She doesn't understand the true meaning of being an alpha, a _leader_. You do." Eve replied sternly.

I glared at her.

"No. I've never been an alpha. Or a leader. I've always been _beneath_ Klaus…"

Before Eve could utter anything else we both jumped as the door to the shack opened and Elijah stood in the doorway.

"Good evening. I think I have something that might belong to you." He spoke to Eve, before passing her the stake that she had previously stabbed him with.

Eve took it cautiously, eyeing me as I got up to see him.

"He's a friend. Elijah this is Eve."

Elijah nodded. "A pleasure. And...thank you..for saving her...even if it meant stabbing me in the back."

Eve nodded silently.

My worried brown eyes sought similar ones.

"Are you OK?" I peered down at him, making sure his wounds had healed.

" The wound is healed, the fever is broken, but for some strange reason I have this sharp and lingering sensation in my back."

I sighed in relief and glanced back to Eve.

"I have to get him home. But I'll be back OK? I need to know more. And I'll be bringing a friend."

"Keep that mark covered up. Both of you." Eve spoke before heading off back into the forest.

We both watched as she headed out of our sights.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

I smiled slightly.

"I just met a part of mine and Grace's family."

Elijah smiled warmly at me before taking my hand in his as we made our way back home.

…

Both Elijah and myself sat in silence, the car's radio on low.

"Thank you for the ride Elijah." I turned to him slowly and he did the same.

I saw the disappointment in his eyes before he even spoke.

"I'm sorry I tried to you hurt you-"

I cut him off.

"Elijah, you don't have to apologize."

Elijah's eyebrows creased and he turned his body more to mine in shock.

"Yes I do. I could've killed you, and the baby."

I glanced down to my twiddling hands before turning my eyes back to his.

"Can you tell me more about Celeste?"

Elijah shifted back in his seat, away from me.

"That's not important." He replied sharply.

"It _is_ important Elijah. A _thousand_ years of memories and _that's_ what breaks through your fever brain? And the fact that if I hadn't have left, Klaus would not have done what I am _pretty_ sure he did."

Another paused entered the car.

I scoffed lightly.

"You're forgetting the fact that I know your brother. _Very_ well."

Elijah reluctantly leaned his hand over towards mine and I grasped it in my own.

 _I observed as Elijah rushed into the bathroom I had seen before in his memories, in a frantic state._

 _Tears fell from his eyes as he noticed an unmoving form, under the body of water. Elijah desperately pulled her out of the tub and I watched sadly as he tried to resuscitate her, knowing it was useless and he sobbed over her dead, naked body._

I was pulled out of his memory harshly and I wiped a tear that fell from my eyes.

"It was a _cruel_ and _bloody_ time to be a witch. Courtesy of my _wonderful_ brother."

I sniffed.

"She died because of Klaus."

"She died because of _me_. Because I cared too deeply for her. I had _allowed_ my brother to slip through my grasp. I loosened the reins while Celeste consumed my every moment. I had _abandoned_ him in the name of my own happiness. Celeste paid the price"

I shook my head in confusion.

"If I would've known...if you had _told_ me about Celeste, I wouldn't have gone. I _know_ how Klaus is. His _temper_. His _recklessness_. And I _know_ he takes it out on you. I never thought you would find happiness after Tatia, but you did…" I sighed tearfully. "Everyone in this family is just.. _.broken_."

"To me, the very definition of the word " _broken_ " suggests that something can be fixed. I have a whole _eternity_ to accomplish one single task: my brother's salvation. If I surrender this, then tell me- what value would I be to my family? To myself? ...To your child?"

I looked away from him but he turned me back to look deep into his eyes.

"What happened to Celeste was not your fault. Niklaus' actions, are _not_... your fault."

I let a low sob overtake me before I placed my hand on top of Elijah's promising him.

"Promise me. We'll fix this family... _together_. Klaus will be a doting Father, she will see all her uncles. Her crazy aunt Bekah, and you will be the one that look after her if anything happened to Klaus or I."

Elijah nodded.

"I promise."

…..

I wrung my hands nervously, as I waited for the siblings to calm down. I thought it best to let them get whatever need be out of their system.

My ears strained as I heard the argument going on inside the house.

" _Elijah's home. There's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be_ _ **punishing**_ _today?"_

 _Rebekah said sarcastically and Klaus growled at her._

" _I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe. You betrayed me. My own_ _ **sister**_ _!"_

" _ **Niklaus**_ _! Don't you dare!" Elijah yelled._

 _Klaus pointed the dagger at Elijah and snarled._

" _Perhaps it should be you,_ _ **brother!**_ _Stealing my child away with every_ _ **fawning**_ _moment of tenderness you show to Alexandra"_

 _Elijah's eyes darkened._

" _This has_ _ **nothing**_ _to do with Alexandra."_

 _Klaus roared._

" _It has_ _ **everything**_ _to do with her! She's adored you since she arrived. And now_ _ **my**_ _child, my_ _ **blood**_ _, will grow up to call you_ _ **father!**_ _"_

I felt myself tense and my eyes darken as I burst into the room, without realizing what I did. My dark eyes trained on Klaus. Both Rebekah and Elijah were shocked to see me.

" _How_. _Dare_. _You_." I growled lowly, and Klaus licked his lips anxiously.

"You know this _whole_ time, that you have been believing that your brother would bring up your child, and that he thought that you had some ulterior motive. _I_ have been the one that _stood up_ for you. For the _millionth time_ in my life. I have said that they're _wrong_. Do you have _any_ idea, what I've been through the last few days? I've lost one of my _best_ friends, because I'm carrying _your_ child. I've had to _beg_ Elijah to see things from _your_ perspective, _prayed_ for him to _believe_ in you. To _trust_ that you could be _better_. And to hear the person that I have _ever_ loved unconditionally have _so_ little respect for me."

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but I held a hand in front of him, cutting him off.

"You do not get to say a _single_ word to me right now."

I breathed in deeply.

"I'm going to _our_ home. But you three are staying together to _fix_ this. Because I swear to _God_ if this child is born and you three are _still_ hostile towards each other...I will leave... _again_. I want this baby to be around her _family_. For both of us to do this to each other." I said gesturing between Klaus and I. "Our parents were shitty parents. And I am _not_ going to let her have the same experience as we did. So you get your shit together."

I glared at all three of them before heading outside. I inhaled deeply, pressing my palm to my growing belly.

"I hope your Father can see some sense for once." Tears began brimming my eyes as I felt myself and Klaus drifting apart.

…

Thank you all for reading, please review and let me know what you think. I hope that I have made both Elijah and Klaus believable as obviously, Alex's situation is different from Hayley's and their relationships are different toward each other. Klaus and Alex's relationship an be toxic. Both of them were as bad as each other once upon a time. Hopefully I will be able to explore that a little more in future chapters.


End file.
